Breaking dawn
by musicmadness
Summary: fourth book Whoop whoop reviews?


the guys gripped tightly to my upper arms and dragged my limp body down the grimy corridorr my feet scraped against the floor and i tried to pick them up but it didnt work my scraggy hair fell into my eyes and my head drooped even lower they pinched my skin even tighter when i was thrown into a chair i slumped forward and i was ragged back by my hair leather straps were tied round my ankles and wrists

"now whats the address" a voice growled next to my ear

i laughed throatily and croaked

"im never going to tell you so dont waste your breath"

my head was shoved forward harshly and something struck me hard against my face blood seeped out of my mouth and i groaned a shadow loomed over me and he almost yelled

"we've already killed your brother now tell us where the adress is or else well kill your little sister how old is she 1"

"it doesnt matter how many people you kill even if i told you the address whats stops you from killing me then my family either way we are all going to die" i told them

everything went quiet for a slight second when i was hit again bright stars popped in front of my eyes then someone barked out a short laugh

"do you want to know how your brother died" someone asked me

i gritted my teeth not wanting to give them the satisfaction to know they were getting to me

"i shall tell you anyway he squealed like a three year old girl we snapped off a few of his fingers you didnt tell us he was human tut tut but it made it all the better hearing him scream in agony after getting rid of all ten fingers and toes we moved onto more delicate things shall we say"

i pulled against the leather hoping to get free but it didnt happen the man carried on

"after that he started to break down sobbing uncontrolbly it was pathetic if you would of seen him you would of been ashamed he literally begged for death he begged of course we didnt oblige till the end we asked him about the adress but he had no clue whatso ever have you been keeping things from your family bella thats not very nice now is it then when he was almost dead literally a few minutes away we poured him in gasoline and lit a match the boy didnt even scream probably too worn out from all the torture"

i slammed forward in my chair it lurched forward a bit but someone kept a steady grip on the back of the chair a strangled snarl escaped my lips and everyone froze momentarily

"are you sure about this caius" a heard a voice ask

"of coursde im sure unless youd like to take her place and receive the punishment as well no thought not"

"open your eyes" someone growled

i did as i was told and saw a pale face in front of mine with dark shadows round his eyes he smiled revvealing gleaming teeth then brandished a scalpel at me

"lets see how long you last out hey"

he moved the scalpel to my fingers and started prying away my fingernails i kept my mouth shut tightly and didnt look at the bloody mess once he had finished with that hand he moved ontot the other when all my fingernails had gone the guy in front i was guessing was caius started to growl throughout the treatment i hadnt uttered a word then his teeth sunk into my neck i clamped my jaw shut tight and others joined in biting at my flesh it stung deep down to the bone caius moved his lips away and yelled

"emmett dont fancy sharing"

"you know i like left overs" a voice mumbled in reply

"well then lets leave you alone with the leftover"

all at once the teeth dug ou of my skin and i sighed internally even though it felt like a thousand hot pokers were stabbing me the room was silent apart from the perons breathing in a corner

"well get on with it then the thirst must be undesirable" i muttered angrily

there was still no movement and i screeched out

"just do it okay get your kicks from it savaging someone elses flesh go on quickly beofre all the blood drains out of me leaving you thirsty go on act on leaders orders"

then footsteps approached and i whispered

"at last"  
but instead of feeling someones teeth sink into me my leathe bonds were beign untied i dragged my heavy eyelids open and saw a soft face in front of mine his eyes golden honey not blood red lke the others

"what are you doing" i gasped

"saving you" he replied

"but you'll be killed" i told him

he laghed a bitter laugh and didnt answer my remark once i was untied he asked me

"can you walk"

"what do you think"

he nodded and wrapped and arm round my waist soft and tenderly and walked slowly by my side we got to the door and i ignored looking at the bloody mess on the floor when we came to a halt

"whats wrong" i whisperd

"i cant get you out theres too many of them im sorry"

there was silence and i had an idea

"emmett is it get on my back please"

he looked confused and i rolled my eyes

"just get on my back dimwitt"

he clambered on and i closed my eyes and stepped forward through the wall i could hear emmett gasp i walked past all of the gaurds no-one noticing us

"how are you doing that" he asked

"without being distracted" i muttered angrily

he got the point and shut up once we wre outside i still carried on walking with my eyes shut till i felt branches round me i opened up my eyes and emmett dropped down from my back my knees crumpled nderneath me and i felt all light headed and dizzy i fell to the ground with a soft thud and emett was towering over me

"are ou okay"  
i gave him an angry glare and he started mumbiling to himself then stopped looked at me and then back at the 4 storety flat and back and forth then he cradled me in his arms i thought at first he was going to drag me back to the flt but instead he walked at a quick pace back into the forest goign deeper and deeper i kept floating in and otu of conciousness hearing emeets voice mummur stories to me and shake me evey now and again after what seemed centuries we reached a little stream he placed me down next to it and tilted my head so i could get my face wet once i was a bit cooler and less grimy emmett laid me down in the shade of the trees and whispered quickly

"i need to go home and get my father okay hes a skilled doctor and will take care of you okay"

i nodded slightly to weak to talk i heard him bound off over the stream and hammer ona door i heard screams and happy cris and yells then i heard emetts quick whispers about me then everything was quiet thats why ir surprised me when a cold hand touched mine my eyes snapped open and a angelic face ws looking down at mine curious

"hello" he smiled

"hi" i whispered

"im carlisle cullen who may i ask are you"

his politeness was overwhelming that i thought it would be rude not to tell him my name

"Im bella swan"

"well hey bella now im going to just ask you some things then we'll get you moved somewhere comfier is that okay"

i nodded and he msiled and sat himself comfier next to me

"okay then bella how old are you"

"17"

"and how long have you been seventeen"

"im not too sure but a hell of a long time erm lets see i was born 1901 and died 1918" i garbled

i watched his reaction and his brow furrowed

"is somethign wrong" i asked

he shook away his reaction and smiled gleaming

"no everythings fine and do you have any other family mmbers who know about you"  
"they killed my brothe but im not sure about the rest" i told him

we both turned to emmett and he shook his head regretful i shrugged and carlisle stared at me curiously and carried on asking me questions about my health and living life and dietry to that one i answered

"i dont hunt humans if thats what oyu mean i never have and never will"

instead of loking at me like i was mentally challanged he smiled instad and finally asked the last question

"bella do you have any resons why they would come after you"

"they wanted information"

he was about to press on but i saw emmett shake his head then carlisle scooped me up in his arms as light as a feathe and i felt my eyes roll round in my head

"maybe w should keep her in the house for now tell the rest of them to clear the living room and steralise it okay"

emett nodded and ran forward towards a beautiful house i coud only appreciate how beautiful it was for a moment when a burning pain seared through me enough to make me rip down hard on carlisles arm i heard him wince and put me down softly on the sofa i squirmed and several pairs of hands held me down

"bella what is it" carlisle asked calmly

but i couldnt answer him i could feel a scream bubbilng on my lips i moved my hand out of someones grip and ripped at my shirt slightly and i heard a collective group of gasps a pair of soft delicate hands pull my shirt off me and more gasps filled the silence i glanced down through the pain and gasped myself most of the top half of my body were covered in bright glowing teeth marks

"carlisle" a different voice whispered furiously

carlisle smoothed cream on my cuts and they startd to cool and the pain dimmed

"bella" someone asked

"hmm" i muttered drifting into sleep

"has the burning stopped"

"yeah" i sighed as i succumbed to unconciousness

the next time i opened my eyes i was in a comfy bed a warm breeze trickiling over me i kicked the thin sheet off me and loked around cautious then i heard a high tinkiling laugh from downstairs then everything came flooding back i looked down at my skin someone had dressed me in a slinky black silk slip i had faint scars of teeth marks and i growled low and deep another laugh burst out from down stairs and curiousity overtook me and i followed the stairs downstairs and ended up in a open living room sunlight pouring from a huge window facing towards the lake seven pairs of eyes flicked up to mine and all of a sudden i felt self consious the first one to react was carlisle he stood up and walked over to me slowly and said

"goodmornign bella how are you feling"  
"fine a bit stiff and sore in sme places but okay overall" i answered clearly

carlisle smiled at me then looked down at my fingers and his mouth dropped open with an audible pop i went hide my fingernail less fingers but carlisle caught my hand and said shocked

"they did this to you"  
i nodded avoiding his gavze and handed him the other hand as well this time a small growled escaped his lips

"did they do anything else" he asked

i hitched up the slip till it got to my thingh were a deep dark puncture mark was

"they injected me with something black and rancid smelling it remindd me of tar" i told him

then i pulled back my hair from my face to show him my battered face i knew what his reaction would be so i turned to gaze at one of the others there was a small girl with spiky poker jet black hair sticking up all over the show who was watching me smiling slightly her head cocked to one side i turned away from her and looked at emmett and h loked at me remorse in his eyes i moved away from carlisle slowly and moved toward emmett everyones eyes on me i knelt in front of him and whispered in his ear so quiet that no-one els could hear

"thankyou i owe you my life"

he started to shake his head but i nodded and shrugged away i was stood next to the t.v feelng tottally out of place when carlisle suddenly spoke

"oh forgive me bella i havent been the best host now have i this is my family esme my wife"

he pointed to a small woman with sandy blonde purls painted on her head and very soft feathery features she smiled and i nodded

"you already know emmett"

"briefly" i said

i took a look at him properly for the first time and he was quite tall and full of muscle with an easy lopping smile carlisle turned attention to the girl next to him

"this is rosalie emmetts wife"

she turned to look at me and she was breathtakingly beautiful long blonde sleek hair clear clomplection tall and slim she didnt smile at me and there was some hostilaty in her eyes

"well im alice" the spiky black haired girl said to me

i spun round and came face to face with her she was smiling at me and carlisle laughed and said

"and thats my son her husband jasper"

i turned my attention to the person stood behind alice he was muh taller leaner with shot curls on his head and a kind smile on his face

"hello" he said

"hi" i mutterd

"and lastly my son edward"

i turned to carlisle and focused on the boy stood next to him his face looked as though it was carved b angels his skin porcelain smooth and coppery brown long curls in his hair and dark thick long eyelashes a straight perfect nose and thick full lips i had to fight the urge to pounce over there and bite down on his full bottom lip i could feel a blush reeping up on my skin and i looked away embarrassed

"bella" edward said once as a greating

i looked up and mt his gaze and nodded unsteadily a cool hand was in mine and i loked odwn to see alice smiling up at me a breeze blew suddenly lifting my slip i clutched onto it and alice laughed a his tinkiling one the one i heard from upstairs

"come on lets get you into something more sutible"

i nodded and followed her upstairs she led me into a huge room with a double bed and led me through a pair of double doors as soon as we walked in my eyes bulged this room was twice as big as the ginormous bedroom but this room instead was full of clothes from ball gowns to jeans her hands went out to grab something then she stopped and said

"if i give you something an item of clothing you choose the rest to go with it accesories and all"

"erm okay" i asked confused

she handed over a pair of wolly black tights i looked round and grabbed at a grey knit wool skirt i reached up for a plain white strappy vest and a waistcoat i walked along to shoes and picked a pair of half calf black flat leather boots alice led me over to jewelry and i picked out a pair of silver hoops and i hooked on my locket i changed quickly into my clothes while alice brushed at my hair when she started to giggle i turnedto look at her and she giggled even more

"erm alice" i asked confused

she regained control and ignored my last question only smiling every now and again once she had brushd my hair i shook my head letting my hair go crazy and fall into place perfectly alice grabbed my hand and half dragged me downstairs once we were downstairs she led me out to a massive garden over looking the forest and i could see the stream where i was laid down yesterday we all starte to walk towards it when we got to the stream everyone stopped and carlisle asked looking curious

"bella would you mind jumping first"

i frowned confused but said

"sure"

i took two steps back and st off at a light ru as i got to the edge of the stream i bounced on a pebble launching myself into the air i flew over the stream and was heading towards the trees i grabbed onto a tree branch stopping my flight and i dropped down onto the balls of my feet gracefully the others followed and joined me

"showoff" emett mouth at me

i stuck my tongue out at him and carried on following carlisle into the forest after a long time of silence i finally aske d

"erm carlisle can i aske where we are going"

"you may we are heading up by the reservation we have a little problem then after that we are hunting" he replied

"oh okay"

after a short while later we ended up by the beach the reservation was just another name for the pier that extended out towards the sea as we walked along the reservation the wood clunking under us the sound of the waves fillign up my ears and the smell of sea salty air stinging my nose as i breathed in the smell of the air at the end of the pier there was eight figures waiting leaning against the rusty bars i was pushed ot the back hidden from veiw but i could still see edward and carlisle were up front i couldnt hear exactly what they were talkign about but carlise almost sounded angry while edward stood there towering over everyone looking menacing all of a sudden things changed carlisle was dragging edard back his face terrified when i realised why the eight people threw the hoods back off their face and their eyes were crimson red and teeth wet and gleaming lookign hungrily at edward i jumped over everyone before they knew what was going to happen and landed myself in front of edward half crouched ready to pounce my lips curled back over my eeth and a snarl escaped loud and menacing i could feel the cullens eyes on me watching me one of the men in the cloaks laughed hard and cold and said to carlisle

"well well calrise acceptign runaways as little pets now are oyu you have stooped a lot more to accept this trash"  
i growled even louder more menacing and saw one of them flinch the one who spoke carried on

"really i thought you had stooped lw when you killed edwards mother just to get to edward that was just pathetic and pretending to care for him when really..."

he didnt get chance to finish talking i punced threw the air so quickly i as just a blur i grabbed the guy round the torso and placed my teeth at his throat i nicked him with a gleaming tooth and asked in a low voice

"gove me a reason why i shouldnt"

he trembled slightly and now everyone was turned in my direction

"oh i dont think you shouldnt" he said humoured

"and whys that" i growled

he smiled and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear

"well why shouldnt you i was the one who was sent to kill your mother and my she didnt half scream and beg first i cut her just tiny cuts and sucked the blood slowly out of her then i bit her all over hearing her scream and feeling her writhe underneath me it was worth evey second of this then as we got near the ed i was given strict instruction to torture er make her fe everything i did as what the othes told me ot do i poure her in petrol and threw my lighter on her she went up in flaes instantly and screahed rnning round nake flames carressing her body licking her life away the screams that were coming from her were enough to make your ears bleed then after about 10 minutes she stopped but wasnt completely dead for at least half an hour" he told me smugly

the cullens were looking at me anxiously wondering what my reaction was i think i surprised eeryone including myself when i lt him go and walked slowly back in front of edward goign back into a crouch my lips curling over my teeth i heard the man laugh loud and booming and carlisle said

"i think the friendship is now over please dont return back near us or next tim ei shall not stop my family from attacking"

the man stared incredulously at us all and with one last fleeting smug look to me they were gone i waited till i couldnt smell their scent to get out of my crouched position once i was sure they were gone i stood up my lips going back over my teeth everyone watched me as i walked to the end of the reservation i climbed over the bars and sat down atching the ish in the sea someone placed there hand on the small of my back i turned my head slightly and saw emmett watching me i gave him a slight smile and he murmmered

"are you okay"  
i nodded once and he said

"were goign hunting now if you would like to come"

i swung my legs back over the bars and jumped down and said

"im not thirsty but i'll come watch if you dont mind"

emmett smiled and i took that as a yes he took his place with rosalie who stared at me accusingly which i didnt understand i stayed at the back while everyone else was in front i was engrossed with watching the sea swirl under the planks that i didnt notic that someone had joined me till i heard a cough my head snapped up and i locked eyes with edward

"thankyou" he said

"why" i asked

"whay what" he looked confused

"whay are you thankful" i asked him

"because you protected me from being attacked" he now thought i was the confused one

"oh well no probs"  
there was a slight silence and he said

"im sorry about oyur mother too no-one deserves to die that way"

"yeah well try tellign them that" i muttered bitterly

edward looked at me one last tm ethen walked forward to join carlisle and his wife there lips quivering as they spoke quickly as we got into the forest their pace ws quicker they were seriously thirsty i leant back against a tree trunk as they pounced on a group of deer and elk they punced silently but yet again my attention was drawn to edward as he went to bite the neck it iddnt look as though he was goign to kill it it loked as though he was caressign it i sighed as i thought of those hands carressing my neck not the deers neck all of a sudden esmes eyes flashed up to mine her eyes glowed at mine and her face shone as she smile dbrightly at me i turned my gaze away and they carried on feeding when i heard rustling behind me and a scent unfamiliar i spun round and gasped as the man on the pier was behind me his teeth glowing i was thinking what to do and he stated to crouch ready to pounce i closed off my mind ready to attack but he took me by surprise and before i could close my mind he had pounced on me his teeth grazing y thoat sharply i could feel the blood dripping down my neck when all of a sudden edward had the guy by the hair and he growled in the guys ear

"i dont think so"

then within a second edward had yanked the guys head away from his body i was still on the floor stunned and my throat stung edward looked down at m and helped me up against the tre trunk

"are you okay" he asked

i nodded then he glimpsed at my throat and saw the cut mark he snarled and tilted my head back then looked me in the eyes

"bella do oyu promise not to hurt me when i do what i do"

i nodded and his jaw grew tighter he bent his mouth to my throat and something wet and cold startd to trace the cut an di realised it was edwards tongue i dug my hands into the ground and clamped my mouth shut to stifle a moan his tongue ran over my throat many a time and my head started to spin his smell was intoxicating me making me feel feint and dizzy my arms sagged underneath me and edward caught my head before it slammed to the gground he looked me in the eyes and i shrugged he loked at my throat once more then said

"all done well doneon mot killing me"

he gave me a small half crooked smile

"thanks" i mummbled

he helped me up his toucch sending a thousand current vlt through me i pulled away from him and i though i saw his face drop a little i loked round and everyone else had joined us alice was starign at me she obviously wated to tell me something but jasper pulled her closer i took my position at the back and after a while alice stepped into place next to me

"you are something you know that" she whispered otu of the corner of her mouth

"what do you mean" i was confused

"before the whole scenario on the resevaiton and just now in the forest"

"what" i was still confused

"you like edward a hell of a lot" she said simply

my mouth hung open and i wondered if it was that obvious but she seemed to read my thoughts

"it is pretty obvious you know on the reservation risking your life to save edwards and now at the forest ive never seen edward so angry beofre when the guy attacked oyu then you go and faint"

i frowned a little and she gave a soft laugh and held my hand

"i think he may like you too why wouldnt he you are gorgeous smart and smel fabulous and plus you have somthing i dont know what to call it really but it seems to me liek oyu have a soul behind your eyes a reason to actually e here"  
"what gives you the idea that he like me" i mumbled

"because when he was healing your cut he healed when he first ran his tongue over your throat but he carrie don for a lot lot longe than needed" she said triumphantly

i smiled at her and felt warm we got back to their house there was already some people waiting in the living room i shoved past everyone and got to the living room before anyone else there was a woman and two men sa on the sofa smiling once they saw me they all stood up carlisle looked over my head and then put a hand on my shoulder and whispered

"its okay they are old friends"  
i nodded and let the all pass and greet the woman looked over at me and said pointidly to carlisle

"feel the need for a gurad dog"

i growled loudly and the men laughed and walked towards me their eyes gleaming both of them licking their lips i leant back against the wall and they both smiled at me extending their hands i held my hand out and they both kissed it sweetly sighing at the sam time

"im liam" one said wih a hint of a irish accent

"and im peter" the other said

"im bella" i told them both

they smild at me and that glint depened i heard a snicker by the door and i looked up to see alice stood next to edward she flicked her eyes up to edwards i followed her gaze and he was looking this way as soon as he sa me lookign he glanced away his jaw set tight i felt a giggle rise in my throat but i held it down peter groaned and i stared at the two men in front of me and peter looked defeated he stared at me and patted my hand then turned away liam smiled at me gleaming and took my hand in his and pulled me towards everyone else alice took one look at me and whos hand i was holding and tried her hardest not to laugh rosalie look at me for a logn tim ethen looked away emmett grinned then stopped and looked from edward to me and back and forth looking utterly confused but jaspe hd his eyes on edward his face contorted into painful looks i kept my eyes on jasper as liam led me to the sofa to sit beside me his hand tightened in mine and i twitched edward noticed this and grimaced jasper looked as though he was in pain but he coulnt take his eyes off him all of a sudden the atmosphere changed liam leaned forward and brushed his lips across my throat his teeth grazing at my skin i shoved his face away from me and asked

"what the hell do you think your doing"

from the corner of my eye i saw edward clntch his faist and emmett and jasper moved in closer to him liam smiled at me and forced himself on me he was much stronger than i was he forced his lips on mine and i tried ot lean away from him then all of a sudden he was off me and i could gasp i looked round and heard the most horrendous sound i could imagine which was edward snarls rippign from his chest edward was shoved against the wall beign held tightly by emmett jasper rosalie carlisle and esme alice was stood near where liam was looking at her nails i glared at liam and hissed

"how dare you!"

i glared at him and he stood up right within a second liam was crushing my arms

"how dare i no how dare you i won a bet fair and square with peter i won he lost so i get you"

i glared at him fire burning up inside of me

"IM.!" i screeched

he gripped me even more tightly and said

"no your not even that your one of my vampires your a vampire whore among my others"

my snarl was not the only one heard everyone had let go of edward now glaring at liam edward prised liams fingers off breaking each one of them in turn liam screamed edward dragged his body near the wall and kicked him in the gut lia sailed throught the wall and edward rang off a stream of words that wold embarrass old ladies edward towered over liam a menacing gleam in his eyes i walked quickly over to edward and placed my hands on his shoulders and on the side of his neck he relaxed under my touch and i breathed near his ear

"thankyou but dont do anything rash okay just walk away and let him crawl out of this house"

he spun round suddenly so it was almost like i was cradelign his face he leant his head in my hands for a moment then nodded i stroked his defind cheekbone with my thumband instantly moved forward to be closer to him his breath ruffled the top of my hair and i sighed and wrapped my arms round his neck my hips gluing to his i titlted my head up to his my eyes closed my lips ready to press against his i could fel his sweet breath across my lips when someone coughed i opened my eyes at the same time edward did our lips were almost touching his cheeks were red and his hand was tremoring slightly i turned my head arms still wrapped round edward

"bella" alice chimbed

i stared at her and she said

"i need a word now" she almost hissed

i nodded and tried to disentangle myslef from edward but he didnt want to let go i yanked myself otu of his amrs already feeling so alone as alice dragged me out of the room i turned orund and stole a glance at him his hands were still extended and he was looking lost and upset emmett and jasper were smiling at him she pulled me into the kitchen and pshed me against the corner clutching her head

"bella please please please refrain from thinking about wha you want to do to my brother in the future its bad enough hes thinking about doing things to you which a sister shouldnt have to hear let alone see but both of you its like torture"

i smiled at her and asked

"you mean edward wants me"

she groaned and nodded weakly i walked over to her and hugged her

"thanks alice" i said brightly

and walked back out to the living room edward was sat on the sofa in between emmett and jasper emmett and jasper looked highly amused and edward looked worn out as i walked in jasper caught my eye and tried not to laugh i avoided his gaze before i started to laugh and sat on the other sofa nxet to alice and esme and crossed my legs edward groaned loudlyand jasper and emmett held onto him and something bright burned in edwards eyes esme leaned into me and whispered in my ear

"your skirt bella"

i looked down at my leags and i was flashing a lot of thigh i tugged it down till it was too my knees and emmett started to guffaw i narrowed my eyes at him when a gust of wind blew in from the kitchen i smelt the scent and tried to figure out how familiar it was to me all of a sudden i was flat on my back jasper had pinned me to the ground not looking at me but at who was coming throught the door i loked up and saw a huge shaggy brown wold with chocolate eyes my mouth popped open and jasper held onto me more tightly the wold phased and there stood a tall gangly lad with long brown hair naked holdign a pair of shorts round his embarrassing bits then i figured out who it was

"jacob" i asked

his head turned to mine and he smiled as he pulled on his shorts

"jasper its okay we know each other" he said

jasper let go of me cautiously and i ran up to jacob and threw myself into his arms wrapping myself round him he held onto me tight

"hey bells long time no see"

i pulled away to lok at him and caught his hair in my hand and said

"your hair needs cutting again"

"he barked a laugh and sa d

"the first time we've seen each other in what twelve years and you complain about my hair figures"  
i laughed and hugged him again

"how have you been" he asked me

"oh oyu know the same" i shrugged

"let me guess ran off got beaten up by a coven got captured tortured abotu something then oyu either killed them all suddnely dissapeared or got help out"

"the latter" i smiled

he shook his head

"when will oyu ever learn"

there was silence when emmett asked

"so how do oyu two know each other"  
jacob smiled and said

"well about 12 years ago i was there busy minding my own buisness in the same forest as now when this little freak crashes into me i go to attack and what does she do laugh and headlock me while giggiling so i phase to human and we fight a little obviously i lose and then i hear other people and she turns white grabs my hand and tells me to run or die then she flings me on her back and pelts at the speed of light i have no idea whats going on till i feel something claw my back then sheyells phase and flings me off her back i do as she asks and she tells me to run well i wasnt gonna hang round she followed me and well i wasnt watching where i was going and ran onto the freway about to get knocked down by a lorry then"

"i save his life" i finished for him

jacob punched my arm and he carried on

"after that we took car eof each other then one day she wakes me up i the middle of the night and tells me to run as far as i can then stay there for a while till i come back i trusted her and did when i came back she was gone thought you were dead till emmett told me abotu you yeasterday"

i smiled and jabbed him in the kidney

"you big wuss if i was dead id haunt your scrawny ass look at you obviously without me you are not any good at hunting"

he smiled and everyone was looking at us edward had a grin plastered on his face alice shook her head and muttered something i couldnt hear when jacob spun me round and said

"jeez bells look at you you look hot what happened to the little geek freak i once knew"

i laughed and he put me down jasper suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room he pulled me upstairs into his and alices room and threw me in then he grabbed his head and groaned in frustration

"jasper" i asked

"bella dont take this the wrong way but just grab edward and do the things you want to do with him before we all go mad"

i felt a brush creep up and aske d

"why are you all going mad first alice now you"

"because bella we have like special powers alice can see the future i can feel emotions esme can hear your deepest thoughts when they are strong but can read them with a touch and edward is a very talented tracker and healer emmett has his strength carlisle his compasion and rosalie has something very rare she can put like an anesthetic over you making you motionless deaf blind do you get what i mean"

i nodded and said

"im sorry ill try and keep my feelings and thoughts down"

he laughed and said

"thankyou but edward doesnt make things easier"

we walked back downstairs to find edward and jacob gone

"they went out to talk for a bit" alice explained

i nodded and sat down feelign edgy after a while the sun began to set and jacob and edward werent back yet esme placed a hand on my shoulder and said

"bella i have a room set up for you in the attic its a bit small im sorry"

i smiled and said

"no im sure its fine thankyou"

then alice gave a frustrated groan and yanked me away for the second time tonight she dragged me up the stairs to my room and it was huge with a big double bed then she was otu in the room in a flash and back before the door clicked with something small and black she flung it at me i unravelled it and saw it was a peice of black netted lingerie my eyes popped open wide and i muttered

"im so not wearing that"  
"oh you are okay ie had ot see edwards mind throughout the day of whats hes going to do you tonight okay and literally im feeling queasy he saw you in this so he will see you in it got it"

i nodded embarrassed and she carried on

"at midnigt you go down for a drink wearing an overlarge white shirt on the way back up edwards calls you in his room and well yeah"

i laughed and looked at the lingerie with a curious look alice laughed at me and left the room i checked the time and it was ten i jumped in the shower and let the hot water unknot my muscles when i climbed out it was eleven i changed into the black little number and peeked in the mirror my eyes widened and and my jaw hung it didnt look revealing or slutty it looked delicate and cute i smiled and threw a white shirt over it and combed though my hair letting it drip when midnight came i took a deep breath and padded downstairs and got a glass of water the glass trembled in my hand and i out it down and walked back upstairs slowly as i passed edwards room i heard no-one and i figured he wasnt back still as my foot touched the first step edard said behind me

"erm bella can you come in here a minute"

i turned and saw he had no shirt on and a pair of jeans hung low on his hips i took a deep gulp of air and nodded following him to his room i closed the door behind me and he stood in the middle of his room looking anxious clentching and unclentching his hands he looked up at me and then muttered

"you know what it doesnt matter"

he was walking towards the door when i smiled and pounced on him wrapping my legs round his waist and slamming us into the wall edward looked up at me and smiled then yanked my head down to his and kissed me i heard him moan in my mouth i grabbed his jeans and they were ripped from him he broke away and loked at me his eyebrow arched

"oops sorry" i whispered against his lips

he pulled me towards him again and launched us onto the bed i heard the bed groan and edward laugh all of a sudden the shirt i was wearing was gone and edwards eyes were roaming my body he collapsed back onto me and i went to heaven and back in the morning i felt peaceful i was laid across edwards chest my legs wrapped round his ad my face against his neck breathing him in i smiled and kissed his throat and looked up at him but i wish i hadnt his eyes were full of regret i felt my face drop as h opeed his mouth to speak i unwravvelled myslef from him and threw the white shirt i was wearing last night on edward stared at me then sighed

"bella im sorry last night was a mistake irina is coming today well shes sort of well my long distance well girlfriend i guess last night shouldnt of happened it was stupid idiotic"

i held my hand up to silence him and said

"its fine okay we'll pretend it never happened"

he nodded and i finally noticed the bed the legs had snapped so it was on the floor the head board had been crunched up and the middle of the bed had sunken in as i turned to walk away i also noticed the wall there was a hole where i had pounced on edward i lft the room quickly and ran up to mine throwing on some jeans ad a black shirt i walked downstairs barefoot and walked into the garden and found esme planting some plants and flowers she looked up at me smiling then she stopped her face went dark and her ees black

"oh no he didnt" she hissed

then she was on her feet dirt flying everywhere a pair of wed cutters held threateningly she started towards the door and i said

"esme stop"

she did and turned to me

"irina wouldnt be too pleased to find her boyfriend in chunks" i whispered

esme dropped her weed cutters ad stared at me then rushed forward and hugged me and whispered in my ear

"dont tell edward this but im not too fond of irina she ugly compared to you shes stupid and self centered and basically uses edward when she comes here"  
i nodded and pulled away staring at her patch of flowers

"do you want some help" i asked

she smiled and nodded we sat down together and muttered angrily

"damn these flowers they die the second they get in"

i smiled and touched a flower petal all of a sudden it came to life with bright orange petals i touched the rest of them and esme started to laugh and she said

"where have you been all my life"

i smiled and then the door burst open and emmet trushed out looking at me esme rushed indoors and emmett said casually

"i just went past edwards room and saw the state its in ow i now i know he didnt have a temper fit cause i saw some lacy black underwear ripped to shreads and i was wondering if you knew who this person he was......."

he stopped and stared at me

"you you you did it!!" he half yelled

i nodded slwly keeping my gaze away from him

"jesus you two must really like each other ive never seen anything like that mess before ever" he gasped

"yeah and you wont see it again" i muttered

"why was it not good" he asked concerned

i laughed and said

"no it was good but i dont think irina would like it too much if i were back in his bed"

"irina" emmett spat

"yup shes coming here today and edward decided to tell me this morning so yeah"

emmett stared at me then yelled

"im going to snap his neck"  
i grabbed his arm and started laughing when the doorbell went alice walked otu to us and said in a sorrow voice

"irinas here"

then she slipped back indoors

"does anyone like irina apart from edward"

"nope alice and rosalie loathe her irina made passes at me and jasper and esme is careful watching carlisle and carlisle belives irina is draining the life ou of edward"  
i laughed and said

"well lets go meet the angel"  
i wiped my muddy hands on my jeans and walked in they were all sat in the kitchen round the table i imediatly noticed who irina was she had strawberry blonde hair and red eyes obviously doesnt drink animal blood she had skimpy clothes on and fake nails she looked up and saw me i smiled mysteriously and took a seat in between jacob and rosalie she looked at me then smiled i muttered out of the corner of my mouth

"if she tries anything please let me help you hurt her"  
rosalie smiled again and nodded jacob grabbed my hand on the table and he whispered in my ear

"sorry bells"  
"s'ok" i replied

"ohg dont tell me the vampire in love with the mutt" irina said in a high twinkle voice

i smiled again this time revealing more of my teeth and she glared at me

"and let me guess the gentleman in love with the whore" i said in a pleasent voice

emmett laughed and esme smiled at me but irina growled then she turned ot carlisle and said

"why carlisle do you have your house tainted with a mongrel and an outcast especially a family killer like herself and the mutt well i heard he killed his family too"

i shoved away from the table a snarl ripped through my mouth and my teeth snapped she grinned again and opened her mouth when i told her

"utter another word and i'll snap your jaw"

she jumped p and said

"fight me then come on"

"careful electric volts" rosale hissed

i nodded and walked near irina she hissed and felt a sharp tingle up my side i closed my eyes and pushed my hands out in front of me she flew back through the room and out in the garden i walked out to her and said

"come on then fight me"

"how can i fight a fair fight when you shield" she hissed

"fine then i wont shield try your worst hit" i told her

i heard rosalie and alice hiss from behind me and i stood still then a million electric volts hit me i crumpled to the ground and clamped my motuh shut while i thrashed round on the ground i heard irina cackle and i kept my mouth shut then a louder growl errupted and edwards voice ring otu

"stop it irina oyu'll kill her"  
"ah well not much of a loss"she screeched

i felt the pain increase and my body convulsed everything started to fade to black when i heard edward say

"rosalie"  
"my pleasure" she replied

then the pain was gone and i could hear someone else screaming then everything went black a pair of cool hands were on my face and a velvet voice said

"bella"

i tried ot answer but my motuh felt as though it was on fire

"bellas its me edward can you hear me please pleas answer me carlisle is she did irina kill her" he whispered in pain

a cool hand pressed againt my wrist and carlisles cool voice said

"no edward she okay her body is just protecting her brain give her a moment"

all of a sudden i shot up fromthe ground my body aching dward threw his arms round me and drew me closer i locked edwards hair in my fingers and kissed his neck

"dont do thta again please dont i thought you were dead i didnt know what to do" he gasped

i shook my head and held him tighter he pulld me aay slightly then kissed me with such passion i almost fell over he scooped me up in his arms his lips still pressed against mine

"edward she needs cleaning up" carlisle tol dhim

"i'll do it" edward told him

he carried me upstiars to his new bed and laid me down he pulled off my clothes and started kissing all my cuts and wounds till i felt no pain once he was done he laid down next to me scooping me up in his arms and holding me tight

"i see oyu sorted the bed out" i said finally in awhisper

he laughed and drew me even closer we lay there for a while when i felt a pang in my stomach my hands instsntly shot down and edward asked worried

"bella are you okay"

i htought about it for a moment then said

"yeah im good i this may seem hard to belive but i have a craving for food"

i pulled away from edward and threw on one of his t-shirts h egrabbed my hand and i noticed he threw on a pair of shorts we walked downstairs and i looked in the cupboards of the kitchen and they were full of food i picked down some eggs and started to cook them then i found a jar of pickles and felt ravenous i grabbed the jar and swallowed a pickle in one sighing in plesure once my eggs were done i scarffed them down ignoring the burning sensation in my throat edward smiled at me from the living room and i sauntered over to him and curled up into his lap his arms circiling me and i asked suddenly tired

"there isnt any other girls i should know abotu is there"  
"no no more unless you count all the girls that want me in he world" he joked

"har har har" i mumbled fallign asleep

my eyes snapped open all of a sudden and it was pitch black all of a sudden the only light coming from the moon i checked the clock and it was two in the morning edward had his arms round me and all of a suden i needed to throw up my gut felt as though i had recived a punch i rolled out of his arms quicky and dashed out the room to the bathroom on the second floor so not to wake him up i scooped my hair away from my face and emptied my stomach into the toilet once it was all up i rested my head against the tiled flor cooling em down i closed my eyes about to fall asleep when someone touched my head and switched on the light i groaned and opened my eyes rosalie was looking down at me ocncerned

"bella are you okay" she asked

i groaned and shoved my head in the toilet for the secon time she held my hair away from my face and placed a cool flannel across my forehead once i was certain my stomach was emptied she pulled me into her arms and carried me downstairs in the garden on the sofa and sat down next to me i felt comfertable for a moment and shut my eyes leaning against rosalie when i felt a kick in my stomach and my eyes shot open

"bella" asked osalie anxious

i stood up and lifted edwards t-shirt and gasped there was a lump inbetween my hips

"rosalie" i gasped as i saw the lump moved

rosalie looked at me and said

"lie down bella okay im goign to get carlisle ot have a look at you"

she rushed away and i laid back down on the sofa my hands over my bump as it continued to kick carlisle was down within seconds rosalie at his side she shut the glass door and carlisle sat down next to me he pulled my hands away and looked at my bump and prodded it every now and again he placed his cool hand over it and my belly kicked again his eyes popped open and his jaw slacked he looked up at me and said

"bella your pregnant"

tears suddenly rolled down my cheks and i whispered

"pregannt no carlisle i cant be pregnant im a vampire so is edward that cant be possible no you wrong im not preganant anyway you dont get this far gone within two days"

carlisle shook his head and said slowly

"bella im not wrong you are pregnant wih edwards baby there are certain cases where to vampires can concieve...."

he came to a stop and it dawned on me

"the imortal ones"

he nodded and rosalie stared at us and looked confuse d

"its where they manage to have a baby but the baby is not vampire but something completely unique a long time ago the volturi killed a lot of immortal ones and the creators and even now if oyu are considerd to have made an immoral one the child will die along wth the family"

"but this is good though right if you an edward dont tell the volturi you and him can have a family"

i smiled weakl and said

"no edward will grow up with a child the mother never survives giving birth ot the child"

rosalie shook her head and looked ou otwards the lake carlisle took my hand and said

"bella you need to tell edward"

i stared at him and said

"okay then but im going to go get some sleep first so should you two"

they both nodded and rushed indoors i walked indoors slowly but instad of going upstairs i slipped otu the front door and ran as fast as i could i ran through the trees ignoring te cramp in my stomach i stopped running finally when the sun started to rise i had no idea where i was i settled down next to a tree more tears flowing down my cheeks i leat my head back and closed my eyes i woke up suddenly and i heard some cuffiling round me the sun had gone down and a freezing cold breeze blew over me i shived and so did my stomach then all of a sudden a wet nose pressed against my cheek i opened my mouth to speak but all that happened was my teethy chattered loudly jacob changed back into human form wearing some sweats he picked me up in his amr and he was boiling i wrapped myself round him and he said

"jeez bell your icy as hell worse than usual what were you thinking running away while your pregannt too edwards been going out of his mind he thinks you dont want his baby"  
he carried back to the house and as soon as i got in jacob was replaced by edward he wrapped his arms round me and i gripd onto him

"im sorry im sorry" i mummbled

he shushed me and whispered nothingness into my ear i was laid down on a warm comfertable bed edward sat down next to me holding my hand while carlisle examined my tummy he gaspd and i looked down my bump was three times as big

"carlisle this cant happen" i whispered

i heard the breath cath in edwards throat and i turned top face him his expression hurt

"o edward you dont understand i want your baby id give anything to have your baby the proper way but edward i dont want you all to die for me the volturi they'll find out and then....."

i stopped speaking as my stomach felt odd

"bella" carlisle asked cncerned

my back arched up and i let out a blood curdiling scream the pain was unbearable edward cradld me as i fell back down i looked down at my stomach and saw it was back to being flat th bump had gone all of a sudden i felt alone and upset

"carlisle" i whispered

he stared dumbfounded at my now flat stojmach and i heard edward run out the door i lept up from the settee and chased after him i saw him dart into the forest and i followed he finally stopped running when he got to a meadow he was sat on the edge of the cliff looking like hed had only been given minutes to live i sat behind him and curled my legs round him and kissed his neck he pulled his arms round my waist and crushed me against his back

"im sorry" he whispered

i kissed his neck again and stroked his face

"dont be sorry" i murmmered

he turned round and cradled me in his arms a tingle spread though me and i ignored it when edward suddenly grasped his hands moving to the front of me all of a suddne i was being swung in the air edward cheering he set me back down on my feet and my bump was back even bigger


End file.
